One Lost Padwan
by Narrow wing
Summary: The Jedi temple is under attack! By Han Solo's son, Ben Solo. A black haired, fifteen year old padwan manages to escape. But her escape goes wrong, and she ends up in a world of dragons, but she doesn't remember her past. How will she react to this strange new world? Will she ever regain her memory? Will she be able to avoid Astrid's yaknog? Find out In this fan fiction!
1. Prologue

A padwan ran through the hanger, she was looking for a fast one person ship. She was running because the jedi temple was under attack, by one of the former padwans non the less! Han Solo's own son, Ben Solo.

' _come on! Come on! Come on!'_ she screamed in her mind. _'presto!'_ she spotted an X-wing fighter, it had no droid, but she could fly it by herself. She darted towards it, but suddenly froze. She froze against her will, and saw why. Ben Solo walked in front of her. She used the force so that she could free herself.

"Fancy seeing your here... Ben Solo." She said sarcastically.

"I am Kylo Ren. Do not call me that." He growled low.

"Oh! I forgot, sith Lord now. Ok got it." She pulled out her twin lightsabers and activated them, one purple, the other blue.

Kylo did the same, but with only one lightsaber, and his was red and unstable.

The lightsabers met. Sparks flew, lighting up her face and black short hair.

"Join me and you shall be spared." Kylo said.

"You know where I stand, and I will never switch sides." She growled.

Kylo's lightsaber skimmed her shoulder. She winced in pain. All of a sudden there was a loud voice. "Ben!" It was Han Solo, with his Wookie companion, Chewbacca.

It distracted Kylo long enough for her to get away. She jumped into the X-wing and flew out of the hanger.

When she entered the Mesosphere, there were many star destroyers. A voice came over the com. "Surrender your ship or we will be forced to open fire."

"Can you tell me which one is worse for me?" She responded through the com. ' _because I'm gonna die either way'_ she prepared to enter hyper space, she just started entering when a bolt hit her ship. It didn't appear to have damaged anything at the moment.

About an hour later...

She pounded her fists on the control panel, "why won't you stop!" She screamed at the ship. Of course the ship didn't answer. She tried over and over again to exit hyper space, each time she failed. She finally sat back and hoped for the best.

Quite some time later, the ship stopped... all of it. It came through the atmosphere of a planet.

"No! No! No! No!" She screeched, as the ship fell, she couldn't start it back up, she couldn't ejected, nothing.

It was a dark and stormy night, the waves crashing violently. The ship plunged into the ocean. It started sinking, and fast. She remembered her lightsabers and cut through the window, the water poured in as she pushed her way out. She fought her way to the surface, only to be pushed back down. Her lungs screamed for air, she gasped and inhaled water. She was fading fast. But before she fell unconscious she saw a spark, and felt a jolt go through her, then something slimy and leathery touched her skin before she blacked out completely.

The limp figure of a girl lay on a beach, waves lapping at her feet. She looked dead, the only sign of life was her chest, it fell and rose, rose and fell.

A large man walked upon the beach, he noticed the girl, and brought her back to his home.


	2. Who am I?

**((I have an excuse! I am lazy about updating this, I do farmers market during the summer, and I have bad internet.))**

 **The padwans P.O.V:**

I woke up not knowing who I was, well except for my name, Sabine Skyfire. And that I was fifteen. But nothing else. It felt terrible not knowing anything about me. My whole life felt empty. I coughed, it felt like I had swallowed an ocean, trust me. It's not fun. I called out in my scratchy, sore voice. I slowly sat up in the bed. Suddenly I heard a VERY loud explosion. And then yelling and... laughing?

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut! Snotlout! Just wait till I get my hook on you! You'll regret blowing up..." I couldn't here anymore of it, the accent was strange. I got up, curious of what was going up, and promptly fell over. I let out a shrill yelp. I got back up, and used the bed to support my weight. I heard heavy footsteps coming closer to the door, then it opened, revealing a larger man with red hair, and an impressive beard. His eyes were a blue/grey. He looked rough, and walked like someone in charge. He spoke, "you shouldn't be out of bed right now."

"I'm strong enough, and I don't like staying still." I replied. A bit grumpy I might add.

He chuckled. "Very well then. There are fresh clothes on the table over there." He pointed to a small round table with some clothing on it. "Once you have changed come and warm yourself by the fire." He then left.

I quickly changed my clothes because it was cold. And I was a little wet. There was a long sleeved green shirt, metal shoulder pads, a spiky skirt, Brown leather pants, and tall, leather and fur boots. It was very comfortable and warm. I walked out of the room, into a large room wit a fire pit, table, and a few chairs. I noticed steps up to another room, I decided not to investigate. I saw the man in one of the chairs. He noticed me. "Don't be shy, take a seat and warm yourself." He said.

I walked/stumbled over to one of the chairs and sat down, he gave me a mug of water, and a small loaf of bread. My brown eyes met his. "Thank you." I said

"You're welcome. My name is Stoick the Vast. What is yours?"

"Sabine Skyfire." I said.

"Sounds like the name of a dragon rider."

I looked at him, confused. "Dragons don't exist though."

The front door opened, and a young man and a large black reptilian looking thing with wings followed.

Stoick gave me a grin and pointed at the winged lizard. "Oh yes they do."

Stoick laughed as my jaw dropped. "Sabine, this is my son, Hiccup Horrendous Hadock the Third. Hiccup this is Sabine Skyfire."

Hiccup waved, and then gestured at the dragon by his side. "And this is Toothless." The dragon grunted.

"Okay, give me a moment... so dragons are real, and you ride them?" I said, trying to wrap my head around this.

"Course they do! What part of the world do you come from?" Hiccup said.

I looked away with a pained expression in my eyes. "I... don't... know..." I continued. "But where I come from has been destroyed."

There was silence. Then Stoick said. "You can live here with us."

I looked up in shock. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course! We aren't dragon hunters, or heartless for that matter."

"Thank you!"

"Now eat your food before something else does."

I laughed a little, knowing what he said about something else eating my food was probably true, so I obeyed.

Once I finished I watched the fire, my mind wandering off, thinking. "Hey Hiccup." I said without looking away.

"Yes." He replied.

"I remember something... I was in the ocean when I felt something, a burst of electricity, and then something leathery and slimy. What was it?"

"It sounds like a seashocker saved your life."

"Can you show me a drawing of one?"

"Sure." He handed me a book opened to a certain page. On that page was a drawing of a dragon with two heads. I looked at it in awe.

"What does it say on here?" I said pointing towards a bunch of letters.

"Can't you read Norse, after all you can understand it."

I shook my head. But he was right, I could understand and speak it so why can't I read it. I stared at the letters, and started to understand them. "Wait! I can read it!" I said excitedly.

"Good for you Sabine!" Hiccup said patting me on the back.

I heard a knock at the door. Hiccup got up and opened it. There were several people.

"What is it?" Hiccup said.

"It's Mildew." A young woman in the front said. "He's returned."

"Aww... great." Hiccup said, with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"Who's Mildew?" I said.

The group of people looked at me, Hiccup let them in.

"He's an old man who is always wining about something." The woman said.

"Sounds like a pleasant person." Sarcasm obvious in my voice.

"Guys this is Sabine Skyfire." Hiccup said. "Sabine, this is Fishlegs, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout."

I looked at the last three. "So you where the three that, the guy was yelling about."

Hiccup sighed. "Yes, they were the three." "Come on, let's go take care of Mildew."

"Let me come to!" I practically yelled as I jumped out of my seat, and stumbling a little before falling back into it.

"Sabine your too weak, stay here." Hiccup said in a commanding tone.

"I'm not weak. And I don't want to sit around doing nothing all day."

We argued for a bit, before Astrid said. "Just let her come. What harm could it do?"

"Fine, who will you be riding with Sabine."

"Anyone of you except Snotlout or the twins."

"Okay, you're riding with me and Stormfly." Astrid said.

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

I walked/staggered out with everyone else. Astrid helped me onto her dragon, it was a gorgeous blue, and it had spikes all along its tail. "Your dragon is beautiful." I said.

"Thank you. Here name is Stormfly."

"What kind of dragon is she?"

"A deadly nadder." She hoisted herself onto Stormfly.

"Come on gang, let's go!" Hiccup said as he took off on toothless.


End file.
